bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Alio
The Alio are a number of Murtuans gifted with Elemental Powers provided by the Great Being Deccius. The general consensus is that the Alio were given their powers in order to act as peacekeepers and enforce order on Murtua. The powers used by them were inspired by the Toa of the Matoran Universe. History Deccius decided early on in Murtua's creation that a group of elite beings outside of Cortez and Venom were necessary to maintain order, given that two beings alone could not keep watch over an entire planet. Yzaa created a being named Justac and suggested a species called the Pravús be made for that purpose, but Deccius deemed the design too powerful and easily corruptible. He instead chose sixteen Murtuans - Ålku, Avira, Bakovu, Clyvæus, Harveil, Lasi, Myrkky, Necci, Netruhl, Opea, Qestes, Tesia, Ţuulo, Tyverus, Ujama, and Vuela - to become the first generation of Alio. They were granted elemental powers and were told to work in secret, defending their planet from the forces of evil. A short time later, they were joined by another Alio named Ulreq, who claimed that Yzaa believed that a being that controlled Shadow was a necessary addition. Neither Great Being saw any harm in a seventeenth Alio's existence, though Yzaa found it odd that an Alio he neither created nor met knew of him. The seventeen had been operating for about a year when Justac decided that he was not satisfied with his power being undermined by the Alio. He stole designs from Yzaa's secret laboratory, where he had been trapped, and created a species of techno-organic fiends called the Meior. The Pravús led them to Uteara's Central City and had them sack the place. The Alio lost Opea and Vuela in the ensuing battles. Ulreq had had enough and challenged Justac to a duel to the death and emerged victorious. The Meior, leaderless, scattered throughout the world. Everything seemed fine until Venom, who had become suspicious of Ulreq's intentions, confronted the Shadow Alio. He claimed that he could tell whether a being was created by Deccius or Yzaa, and that he knew that Ulreq was not. The Shadow Alio admitted that he was a simple alien that wished to be a hero, but Venom didn't buy the charade. Ulreq then proceeded to claim that he was an extremely powerful entity capable of conquering the planet in a matter of weeks and displayed a fraction of his power to Venom. The Guardian was impressed and wondered if he could form an alliance with the Shadow Alio. The Acid Alio, Clyvæus, had been spying on both of them and wondered if he, too, could join in. Ulreq agreed and the three began to plot. By this point, Murtua was filled with life. Many of the other species - the Atreu, Torva, Valvoja, and Warga - had settled into various locations, and the collection of unique misfits called the Yzaates were also trying to scrape together a life. Things seemed fine despite Yzaa catching some form of disease that would slowly cause him to go insane. At some point, Clyvæus, Ulreq, and Venom disappeared, but a common rumor was that they were killed during a showdown with a traveling group of Meior. Abilities & Traits Alio are similar to Toa of the Matoran Universe, with a few notable exceptions. The Alio are completely organic, like Spherus Magna inhabitants, and wear bits of armor over suits designed to withstand a given Toa's element, while they are not greatly weakened by removal of their Kanohi as is the case with Toa. Elemental Powers Alio Power This power is what makes an Alio an Alio. Each one has it, and can use it instinctively; unlike Elemental energy, Alio Power is one-way. Once used, it doesn't recharge, so it must be used cautiously. Three uses of Alio Power have been seen. The primary function is taking an inanimate object and charging it with Alio power. It is a common belief on Murtua that if a Murtuan is destined to transform, they will manage to come into contact with an object charged with Alio Power. The secondary use of Alio Power is to channel it directly into other creatures. Alio are capable of simultaneously channeling their Alio Power into one or more Murtuans, as Toa Ryhmä Pothyn did with the Toa Liiri. A tertiary use for Alio Power is to heal other living things. An Alio will turn into a Turaga if their reserve for Alio Power has been drained, willingly or not. Code Social Structure & Interactions The Alio have organized themselves into a team structure, typically consisting of any number of members. Alio do not have a set of three virtues that are followed. What one does and what actions are committed depends upon the Alio. Some, such as Atora and Clyvæus, have proven to be easily corrupted by promises of riches and power. Others, such as Tyverus and Kara, die for the side of light, fighting for what they believe in. Alio have rivalries with many other species on the planet, the Skakdi, Skrall, and Pravús being the most prominent ones. Skrall and Alio tend to have a more friendly tension between the two races, while Skakdi and Alio regard each other with a decent amount of respect. The most tension and extreme rivalry is between the Alio and the Pravús. The two species have a bitter relationship in a history scarred with violence. Known Alio First Generation Second Generation Third Generation Trivia *This species was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Iro. Appearances *''Destiny Quest'' *''Trial of Iron'' *''The Tribulations of Tukaia'' *''Destiny Falling'' *''Fractures'' *''Looking in a Wrong Direction'' Category:Murtua Category:Species Category:Matoran Category:Alio Category:Iro Category:Venom Category:Xalen Category:Xinlo